A New Unexpected Life Saga
by Karatelover
Summary: A collection of stories where Zarbon becomes a father for the very first time with his human girlfriend Morgan 'OC', from when ZJ 'OC' was conceived to when he was born. Meanwhile their friend Jada 'OC' is going around the world looking for the woman he loves, only to get into trouble with her strict family who wants him to be out of their lives! This will not stop Jada of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Zarbon Goes to Law School**

Zarbon and Morgan were in their new apartment together, it had been about four years since they went to high school at least, "Oh Zarbon you burned the toast again." Morgan said.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know how you want your toast these days, I mean come on we've got this apartment together. I hate to say this, but I need to make a living." Zarbon said.

"I thought you were in the army." Morgan said.

"Which reminds me, I forgot to tell you the army let me go." Zarbon said.

"What? Why?" Morgan asked.

"Because I would argue with the general or an officer that they were mapping out locations wrong." Zarbon said.

"You do have a pretty big ego, so tell me more about your army stories." Morgan said.

"Morgan how would you feel about me going to law school? My dad sends me checks every once in a while for school and stuff like that." Zarbon said.

"What? I thought you had to be extra smart in order to go to law school, I mean I could never get into a regular college, because my SAT scores weren't high enough." Morgan said.

"Mine were prefect," Zarbon said.

"That's just because you studied so much, you never were the type of guy to go out to the nightclubs were?" Morgan asked.

Zarbon smiled at her, "Oh Morgan where do the years go by?" Zarbon asked.

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked.

"It's been years since I've talked to Jada and Olga last, I wonder if Jada is still in love with her?" Zarbon asked.

"I wonder if Tre ever got a girlfriend, or if he even got married?" Morgan asked.

"Which reminds me, did Yulta and Olga ever move out of the house?" Zarbon asked laughing.

"I'm curious to know the same thing." Morgan said.

Meanwhile in Paris, France Jada had an apartment; Jada was a friend of theirs who followed Olga and her family around the world just to try to get her out of the house. The whole situation was ridicule, because each time Jada was caught by her mother Tonya, they had to move to another part of the world. Nevertheless, he still followed them; he knew that Olga and he were meant to be.

He was looking at a Geometry test on the computer, he took online classes at IvyTech a community college, "I just have to study for my Geometry test and I'll be a genius. I can't wait to become an accountant." He then grabbed a picture of Olga, his one true love, of Russian Jewish decedent, but one hundred percent American. "Oh I wonder if you remember me?" he thought to himself.

Meanwhile in a big house in Paris, Olga was studying in her room, "Oh gosh darn it, I could never pick up French the way Jada has. I wonder where he is?" She wondered.

Meanwhile in New Orleans, Tre Morgan and Zarbon's other friend, was arguing with his wife, "Annabel I'm sorry I cheated on you! Really I am!" The door closed on him, Annabel kicked him to the curve. "Man my life sucks right now; lucky for me I stole her credit card." Tre laughed, he was great at being scandalous almost as much as the other Mind Dreamer Gang.

"I thinking I'm going on a little vacation to Paris." He said.

Back in Paris Olga was eating dinner with her parents and her twin brother Yulta, "So Yulta how did practice go for you?" Tanya asked.

Yulta was a major sports person, and was studying to become a football coach, "It was ok, but I still like speaking English." Yulta said who missed the Untied States more than the rest of the family.

"Which reminds me, don't you have a girlfriend?" Tanya asked.

"She's not my girlfriend mom; she's just a woman that likes me." Yulta said.

"I think Yulta is in love!" Victor said laughing.

"Yah good for him!" Olga said.

"What's the matter with you?" Tanya asked.

"Oh just thinking about someone right now." Olga said.

"Oh do you mean Jada? You're not supposed to be thinking about him, he's probably forgotten about you by now." Tanya said.

"That's really cold mom!" Yulta said.

"Yah I agree, Jada is a lot more man than some of those guys you've been setting up Olga with." Victor said.

Tanya glared at Victor, "What?" She asked.

"Never mind just eating my potatoes dear." Victor said munching up his potatoes.

"No he hasn't forgotten about me!" Olga said.

"How old are you now Olga?" Tanya asked.

"Twenty three," Olga said.

"Aren't you a little too old to be thinking about past boyfriends?" Tanya asked.

"Yes mom," Olga said.

"Oh good, I was thinking about setting you up on a blind date with my friend's son." Tanya said.

"Oh no not another blind date." Olga thought.

"Here's what you were meant to do, marry a rich Jewish husband, and have kids." Tanya said.

"Yes but it's not so ideal for me now, I want to become a doctor." Olga said.

"What do you want to become a doctor for?" Tanya asked.

"Because I want to help people." Olga said.

"Doctors don't have good handwriting, so why don't you thinking about something else?" Tanya asked.

"Yes mother, although I have no desire to be a Jewish princess that mooches off of her husband." Olga said.

The doorbell rang, "Oh the mail is here, I'll get it!" Olga said getting up and getting the door, the mail carrier gave her the mail. She then closed the door and went to sit back down, "Let's see what we have here. Bills, bills…" Olga then saw a letter from him. "Oh what's this?" She thought. She then put the mail on the table and went into the other room with the letter.

"I wonder who wrote this?" She thought. She opened the letter and began reading it to herself.

"Dear Olga, I can't describe how much feelings I have for you. Every night and day is lifeless without you by my side. I long to be near you and to hold you and cuddle with you in bed. If it is a sin for us to be together, then I don't want another God but you. Let me be all the man that makes your pain go away, write back to me. Forever yours, Jada." She then talked aloud, "Oh Jada my man."

Meanwhile Jada was standing right outside her window, "I hope Olga isn't married or seeing anybody." He thought to himself.

Back in the USA, Zarbon was in a room taking a test to get into the law school, "Wow this test is hard, I think I should be able to finish it soon enough." He thought.

Later on Zarbon came home and went up to Morgan, "Morgan guess what?" Zarbon asked.

"What is it Zarbon?" Morgan asked.

"They let me in!" Zarbon yelled with excitement.

"Yes go Zarbon!" She hugged him, "Now all you have to do is study your butt off!" Morgan said.

"I know that, I can't wait until I go, why don't we celebrate?" Zarbon asked.

"That's a very good idea!" Morgan said.

"Are you old enough to drink?" Zarbon asked.

"Of course I am I'm twenty- three for crying out loud." Morgan said.

That night they were at a restaurant eating dinner, "Oh Zarbon how could you afford to eat at this restraint?" Morgan asked.

"To be honest with you, I have no idea. I borrowed some money from your bank account?" Zarbon said with a nervous look on his face.

Morgan then put her fork down, "You did what?" Morgan asked.

"I went in and got some money out and borrowed some money." Zarbon said.

"Why did you do that?" Morgan asked a little ticked.

"Because I thought that we could have a nice dinner is all." Zarbon said.

"Zarbon you didn't ask my permission!" Morgan said.

"Well it's not like we're a married couple!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon that's illegal! You're not allowed to go into other people's accounts and steal money from them!" Morgan said.

"I have the money to pay you back." Zarbon said.

"Zarbon I don't want to eat anymore, you're a thug!" Morgan said leaving the restraint.

"What will it be?" The waiter asked.

"I'll just have a bottle of chardonnay." Zarbon said, after all he was so used to go into Freezer's bank account and borrowing money that he thought it was ok to do the same with Morgan. Sadly, Morgan was not happy with him, nor did she raise him either.

Meanwhile a day in Paris later, Tre arrived after a long fifteen-hour flight, "Here I am in old gay Parre. If only I had a place to stay, but this visa will help me." He said holding his now estranged wife's credit card up.

Later on he was at a café and saw a group of French black girls, Tre was an African American, he thought that maybe a French black woman would be more submissive than a black American woman, they giggled when they saw him, he raised his glass up and then spilled wine on himself. The girls laughed hard, "I had no idea that there were black people in Paris." He thought.

He got up and walked over to the girls, "Hello there, I'm American." Tre said raising the barre that he bought at the gift shop.

The girls all glared at him, "_Sorry we don't speak English!_" one of them said.

"Well I'm Tre!" he said smiling big.

"_Why aren't you speaking French?" _One of them asked.

"_Tre?_" one of them asked.

"Oui, I…" Jada then walked over to Tre.

"Tre?" Jada asked.

"Jada? Oh my God what are you doing here?" Tre asked hugging Jada.

"I live here Tre," Jada said.

"You live in France?" Tre asked, as he saw the girls walk away, "Girls come back!" Tre yelled.

"Forget them Tre, French girls are impossible." Jada said.

"Why do you live in France?" Tre asked.

"Because I have a lover here that I intend to love even more in my arms." Jada said.

"Oh Paris the city of lights and love!" Tre said.

"We're not talking about some French girl Tre, we're talking about Olga." Tre said.

"Olga Monlavic lives here?" Tre asked.

"Yep, she moved to France with her brother and parents." Jada said.

"Olga and Yulta still live with their parents?" Tre asked even more shocked.

"It's a long story, it all started when I had sex with Olga and was caught, then her possessive mother moved the family to Venice Italy to get away from me, then Zarbon accompanied me to Italy to get Olga back, it didn't work. Then Tanya moved the family to Paris, and I followed them here. They've been living here for about a few years now." Jada said.

"So where is Zarbon in all of this?" Tre asked scratching his head.

"Zarbon went back to the USA for good, but he gave me the credit card that Olga gave to him that she stole from her mom and…Oh my God!" Jada said.

"What's the matter?" Tre asked.

"Tre I've been living off the credit card that used to belong to Olga's mom! They're going to be in debt if I'm not careful!" Jada said.

"Well that's nothing, I stole my wife's credit care and I…I mean she paid for the trip to Paris." Tre said snickering.

"Tre that's illegal! We're committing identity thief!" Jada yelled. Everyone looked at him, "I hope those people don't' know my English." Jada said.

"Oh no I'm a bad person, how will I ever make amends?" Tre asked.

"I have an idea, how about you return the credit card to Olga's mom, and we'll say that you were the one who stole the credit card!" Jada said.

"What? It was your fault!" Tre said.

"I know it was, sadly I'm not the one who was paying for the stuff or education I got myself, just return the credit card." Jada said.

"Do you even know where Olga lives?" Tre asked.

"Of course I do," Jada said.

"Good let's go!" Tre said about to walk away.

"Wait just a minute, you can't just parade on Olga's lawn, we need to have a plan of attack." Jada said.

"What do you mean?" Tre asked.

Jada took Tre to his apartment; Jada got the keys out and unlocked the door, "Home sweet home." Jada said.

"This is where you live?" Tre asked disappointed. All the sudden a huge black Newfoundland jumped onto Tre and knocked him down, "Help a monster!" Tre yelled.

"That's not a monster, that's Chester! He's my Newfoundland I rescued him from the streets. One night I came home and he was sitting on my porch. Did you know that Newfoundland's have webbed feet?" Jada asked.

"I can't imagine why." Tre said.

"For swimming silly, its instinctive for Newfoundland's to save someone's life." Jada said.

"Sorry, but you know that I hate animals." Tre said.

"Ok enough fooling around; we need a plan of attack!" Jada said.

Back in the USA the next day, Morgan was reading a book and then Zarbon came up to her, "I see that you're still mad at me." Zarbon said.

"Yes I am, you shouldn't have done that Zarbon, if you wanted to borrow money then you should have asked first." Morgan said.

"I said I would pay you back, besides I used to borrow money out of Freezer account, Kiwi and I were the only ones to have access to it." Zarbon said.

"Now I don't feel like talking to you." Morgan said.

Zarbon then got all-emotional, he loved Morgan, "Fine, but I'm warning you! If you go out with another man, he'll hurt you! Deep down inside I'm the only man who cares for you! I know this is strange for a man to say, but I actually like living with a woman!" Zarbon said.

"Ok fine, tonight I'm going to dance at the dance club tonight, are you coming with me or not?" Morgan asked.

"Nope, I'm going to study, because unlike you I want a real career." Zarbon said sitting down and eating breakfast.

"Fine I'll just go by myself then!" Morgan said throwing the book at Zarbon, in which she missed, and walking into the other room.

"By the way Morgan, you missed!" Zarbon said.

"Ugh be quiet!" Morgan said.

Meanwhile at night in France, Jada and Tre were planning a plan of attack and Jada was wearing an army helmet, "Now Tre, I'm going to need your help! Do you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Tre played along.

"I can't hear you!" Jada said.

"Yes sir!" Tre yelled.

"Good, then here is the plan of attack, you are going to go onto the lawn and ring the doorbell, and then you're going to give Miss Monlavic her credit card." Jada said.

"That sounds pretty easy." Tre said, and then he felt some drool land on his face, "Ew Jada you drool too much!" Tre said.

"Oh that isn't me, that's Chester." Jada said.

Tre looked at Chester, "Ew! You're so gross!" He wiped the drool off him and rubbed it on Chester.

"Which reminds me, Newfoundland's are known to drool almost all the time." Jada said.

"I don't care! What is so hard about the plan of attack?" Tre asked all cocky.

"Well you see, Olga's parents have some German Sheppards, they can be loving house pets, but they're really built for guarding." Jada said.

"Great more information I didn't need to know." Tre said yawing.

"Now if Olga's mother releases the dogs on you anytime, you give them this!" Jada held up a squeaky toy and squeaked it.

"Hey Einstein! Aren't you forgetting something? I hate animals! Besides why would Olga's parents release the dogs on me anyway? I mean come on my mom is friends with her mom for God sakes!" Tre said.

"Which is why I'm putting you in charge of the credit card, because if I were to do it then her parents would release the guard dogs on me. Remember Olga isn't allowed to be near me, so Tre are you a leader or a follower?" Jada asked.

"I quit!" Tre yelled with his arms crossed.

"Ok then, I guess I won't give you one of my French friend's number?" Jada asked with a big smile on his face.

"Why didn't you say so?" You got yourself a deal buddy!" Tre then shook hands with Jada, then Chester drooled on Tre again, "Oh Chester!" Tre said rubbing the drool off.

As the night turned to day in Paris, back in America it was nighttime and Morgan was dressed up with a low cut dress and high heels on, she looked really pretty, "Zarbon are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Morgan asked.

Zarbon looked at her with his reading glasses on, damn she looked sexy, but he did not have the pride to tell her that, she was mad at him still, "Sorry I'm studying." He said.

"Fine!" Morgan then walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind her.

"Be careful darling, my Cinderella." Zarbon said aloud.

At the nightclub, Morgan was sitting at the bar, but was not dancing. Then she spotted a cute guy, he walked towards her, or at least she thought so, "Well hello there." She said.

"Excuse me, do you know that girl over there?" the man said pointing to a hot woman.

Morgan sighed, "No." she said disappointed as the man walked over to that other girl. "Bastard," Morgan thought, she tried not to get discouraged, she then saw another hot guy at the bar, "I'll talk to you anytime." She said smiling and walking up to him, but before she could get to him, another girl got there first and walked away with that guy. "Up yours!" she thought.

She then saw another guy dancing with another girl, "Maybe I'll try this one," She said walking up to him, "Mind if I cut in?" she asked.

The man rudely pushed her, "In your dreams bitch!" he said.

Morgan frowned, "Ok fine, I'll go." She walked away, "God what the hell is wrong with every man in this bar?" She was about to walk away, but then someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see a man, who was muscular, but very drunk, "Oh hi there." She said smiling politely.

"So do you want to go home to my shack with me doll?" he asked and then belched.

"I'm sorry I can't, I'm about to go home myself." Morgan said.

"Come on, you're a cute woman," He then pulled her arm.

"Leave me alone!" Morgan then punched him, and she was about to walk away, but he tried to grab her again, then the bar tender came up to him and punched him.

"Are you all right lady?" he asked.

Morgan burst in tears, "No!" then she ran out of the dance club crying.

Meanwhile at home Zarbon was studying then Morgan came running into the apartment crying, "Oh so back from trying to flirt with me?" He asked as if he held a major grudge against her. Then he saw her crying and he softened up, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry," He said.

"No you fool; I've been rejected by men!" Morgan said.

Zarbon took his reading glasses off, "Come on tell me Morgan, what's wrong?" he asked taking her by the hand gently and walking her to the couch so they could both sit down.

"Oh Zarbon it was awful! No man would flirt and not only that, this drunk guy tried to take me home with him! It was so awful; I don't think I'll ever love another man ever again! Now my heart is as cold as Antarctica!" Morgan said.

Zarbon then hugged her, "It's ok you're safe now, nobody can hurt you. I know how you feel, I get sick of all the women and men who admire my looks, and I know I'm so good looking, but for God sakes, doesn't anyone care about my feelings?" Zarbon asked.

"Zarbon, you're my best friend I've always liked you. Even if you are an alien, you have more human qualities than you release, I know there are plenty of fish in the sea, but if the sea got polluted with sharks, I'll never find the right fish, I mean man for me." Morgan said.

"Look on Planet Freezer, I was all alone. I had nobody to hold in my arms, I have another form that is hideous which a lot of the Changeling and other species on my planet were ignorant about. Then you resurrected me when nobody else cared, remember when I said I wanted to marry you?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes I do, do you still want to get married?" Morgan asked.

"No I changed my mind, if we were to get married; it wouldn't change my feelings for you. On Planet Freezer, it was every man for himself, but on Earth I have someone that takes care of me, and that I take care of. I never thought I would fall in love with a human, I've never been in love for real until now." Zarbon said.

"What are you saying?" Morgan asked.

"People only loved me for my looks and charisma, maybe even my intelligence and courage, other than that they didn't really love me for me, and most of the people thought I was a socially awkward person." Zarbon said sighing.

"Well I never just saw an alien who was vain and could transform into an undesirable creature, I saw a beautiful soul. Remember I cared about your safety from Freezer." Morgan said.

"Yah Freezer was a bastard, I never did like him. He mistreated me so much it's not even funny. He made me lose the confidence to really love someone, until now." Zarbon said looking deep into Morgan's big, brown eyes.

"I'm not much of a heartthrob myself." Morgan said.

"Yah tell me about it, you poor thing, I feel badly for you." Zarbon said.

"And I for you, I treasure your friendship like a lost treasure." Morgan said.

"I treasure your friendship also, and stop talking in metaphors, it's getting really annoying, but in a romantic kind of way." Zarbon smiling at Morgan and Morgan smiled back. They moved closer to each other, and then they started kissing on the lips.

Meanwhile it was daytime in Paris, Tre was out in front of Olga's house, while Jada was hiding behind a bush across the street, "Jada what do I do again?" Tre asked.

"God Tre remember, go up to the door and ring the doorbell, hopefully Olga will answer it, got it?" Jada asked.

"Got it! Here goes nothing." Tre gulped and walked up to the door.

Tre rang the doorbell and Olga answered it, "Tre what in the world are you doing here?" Olga asked.

"I wanted to return your credit card Olga." Tre said holding the credit card up.

"Oh that old thing? My mom canceled it when she found out that someone else stole it. So where did you find it?" Olga asked.

"Let's just say that I know the guy who used your credit card, but I have another credit card which might come in handy." Tre then took his wife's credit card out.

"Oh no Tre, I can't. You can keep your credit card." Olga said laughing.

"Oh no it's my wife's." Tre said.

"You're married?" Olga asked.

"We'll we're officially separated, so do you have any boyfriends?" Tre asked.

"No but mom is setting me up on a blind date with one of her friend's son. Why do you like me or something?" Olga asked.

"No but Jada still does." Tre said.

"Jada still likes me?" Olga asked.

Tanya then called out, "What in the world is going on here?" Tanya asked.

"You better go now!" Olga said.

"Olga who are you talking to?" Tanya asked, she then saw Tre, "Tre Hawgets? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes it's me Mrs. Monlavic," Tre said.

"I thought your parents sent you to a group home." Tanya said.

"They did, but they let me out early." Tre lied when in truth Morgan and Zarbon helped him escape the group home and give him a train ticket to move down to New Orleans to live with his aunt.

"That sounds very nice Tre." Tanya then pressed a button, all the sudden three German Shepards came out, "Sorry but you need help!" Tanya said as she grabbed Olga and shut the door.

The dogs were barking at Tre, "What was I supposed to do again? Oh that's right!" Tre took the squeaky toy out and squeaked it, but the dogs were still growling at him, "Fuck the squeaky toy! I need to run for my life!" Tre said throwing the squeaky toy the other way and running away from the dogs.

A couple of minutes later, Tre walked off the lawn with his cloths ripped, up to Jada, Jada laughed, "Tre what happened?" Jada asked.

"Are you talking about the dogs ripping my cloths to shreds or me giving the credit card to Olga?" Tre asked unpleased.

"Never mind, I'll pay the credit card company back." Jada said.

"That won't be necessary, Olga said her mother found out that someone was loose with her credit card and she canceled it." Tre said.

"I'm so fucked," Jada said.

"So what about the number you promised me?" Tre asked.

"Oh yah," Jada said.

At night, Jada called his friend up and a woman picked up the phone, "_Hello?"_ she asked in French.

"Yes do you speak English?" Tre asked the woman hung up the phone. "French girls, can't live with them, can't live without them." Tre said.

"Sorry Tre, how am I going to pay for all of that stuff that I bought when the credit card was still active?" Jada asked.

"I don't know, but I think I might have an idea of how we can." Tre then held up his wife's card again.

"Oh I see your point." Jada then laughed.

While it was night in Paris, it was morning in the USA, Morgan and Zarbon had sex all night long, they woke up naked in bed, "Good morning Zarbon." Morgan said smiling at him.

"Good morning Morgan." Zarbon said, and then they kissed each other on the lips.

"Did you have any dreams?" Morgan asked.

"Well I want to be a father someday, that's my biggest dream right now." Zarbon said.

"No I mean when you were sleeping." Morgan said.

"No not really." Zarbon said.

"I'm going to take a shower," Morgan said getting up and walking to the shower naked.

"Oh Morgan I can't wait to start a family with you." Zarbon thought.

End of Story


	2. Chapter 2

_The Surprise _

Morgan was in a classroom taking notes on Maoist China, "Now class I want you to write a paper on Mao Zedong. I want it turned in next Friday no excuses." The teacher said, the bell then rang, "Class dismissed." The teacher said.

Morgan went home where Zarbon was watching TV, "Hello Zarbon, guess what for history I have to do a report on this Mao Zedong guy, uh and it has to be a twelve page report too." Morgan said.

"Can I help I was alive during the time, although I don't really know what happened." Zarbon said.

"It's the thought that counts Zarbon." Morgan said yawing, "Excuse me I need to take a nap I am so tired." Morgan said.

"Why are you asking me, it's your report if you don't want to get started on it then just nap." Zarbon said.

"Ok fine I'll do my report," Morgan then got her computer out.

Next day Morgan was writing her report out on paper, "Uh I can't wait until that book gets here, I'll read the whole thing and then type it out. I can't believe I have to wait a week." Morgan said.

"I see," Zarbon said.

"Zarbon I don't feel well!" Morgan said putting her hands on her stomach.

"Maybe its indigestion," Zarbon said.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Morgan then ran to the restroom.

Zarbon heard that she was barfing in the restroom, "Honey are you all right?" Zarbon asked.

"Why don't you ask me later?" Morgan said.

"Fine I was just worried is all," Zarbon said.

Morgan came out of the restroom minutes later, "I'm all right now, it's gone for now." Morgan said.

"Good let's get back to writing that report." Zarbon said.

"I'll get back on my own time!" Morgan sat down and started watching TV.

"I was just suggesting it Morgan!" Zarbon said.

"Man Zarbon, I'm not a child anymore!" Morgan said.

"I didn't say that you were! What the hell is your problem? You've been moody the last couple of months!" Zarbon said.

"Oh sorry to scare you, it's just that I don't feel like talking stuff out anymore! So leave me alone or else I'll make you!" Morgan said.

Zarbon frowned, Morgan had never acted this bitchy before although she had her moments, they were usually not this bad, "I'm going to watch TV in the other room!" Zarbon then went into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Yah and don't come out for another hour!" Morgan said.

Hours later, they were eating dinner, "Do you mind telling me why you're so moody lately?" Zarbon asked.

"I don't know why, I just am." Morgan said.

"Was it something I did? You know that you can tell me anything right?" Zarbon asked.

"Man Zarbon just leave me the hell alone!" Morgan said.

"God why are you acting like such a bitch?" Zarbon asked.

"I don't know, maybe my hormones are a little bit out of order or something!" Morgan said.

"I should say so; I for some reason lost my apatite!" Zarbon then left the room.

"Zarbon where are you going? I'm sorry sweetheart!" Morgan got up and followed him, "Zarbon just let me try to explain!" Morgan said.

"Sorry Morgan, but you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Zarbon slammed the door and locked it.

"I thought it was the man who was supposed to sleep on the couch." Morgan said.

Morgan was still on the couch in the early hours of the morning, "Ok that does it, I'm going to go and kick Zarbon out of the bedroom!" She got up and went to the door but it was locked, "It's locked; oh well back to the couch for me then." Morgan then went back and sat on the couch.

Morgan woke up and stretched hours later, she pulled her laptop out and started typing stuff, Zarbon came out of the room, "How did you sleep last night honey?" Zarbon asked.

"Leave me alone, before I make you!" Morgan said.

"Who died and made you leader of the world?" Zarbon asked.

"I don't feel well again!" Morgan said, she ran to the bathroom once again and threw up in the toilet.

"Perhaps you should go to the doctor." Zarbon said.

"Why should I?" Morgan asked.

"Let's see you've been sick, moody and you skipped your period for two months now!" Zarbon said.

"Ok fine I'll go!" Morgan then threw up some more.

Morgan was at the doctor's office, "Now open your mouth up and say aw." The doctor said.

"Aw…." Morgan said opening her mouth up, the doctor inspected it.

"Well I don't think that you have a temperature, do you mind if I take a blood test?" he asked.

"Sure I have plenty of blood," She offered him her arm, he stuck her arm and she did just fine.

"It'll be an hour until we get the test results back." He said.

"That quickly?" Morgan asked.

"Yes our technology has advanced over the past year in a half." He said.

"I'll just go wait in the waiting room." Morgan said.

She waited reading her _Mao: The Unknown Story, _book that she ordered online, "Let's see the Cultural Revolution brought disaster. Hum I wonder why it had to happen." Morgan thought.

"I got the results!" The doctor said leading Morgan into the exam room again, "I have a question before I revile the test to you, do you like kids?" He asked.

"That's very personal, but personally little kids get on my nerves, I guess they're ok." Morgan said.

"There is no easy way to tell you, but your pregnant." He said.

"What? There has got to be some kind of mix-up!" Morgan said.

"Let's see, the DNA sample on the paper looked like the one I just tested." The doctor said.

"What am I going to tell Zarbon?" Morgan asked afraid that Zarbon would leave after finding out.

"Who do you think the father is?" the doctor asked.

"It's defiantly Zarbon; I have never had sex with another man ever!" Morgan said.

"Come back for a checkup next month." He said.

Morgan went home and Zarbon was not there, "When Zarbon gets home I'm going to kill him!" Morgan said. "I shouldn't have messed my birth control up like that! I didn't think it was possible for him to get me pregnant! He's a different species than me!" Morgan said.

Zarbon came through the door, "Hello honey did you go to the doctor?" Zarbon asked kissing her on the head.

Morgan smiled a fake smile, "Yes I did dear." She said.

"So did you find out the reason why you were sick and moody?" Zarbon asked.

"Because I'm pregnant you fool!" Morgan said.

"You are? Who's the father?" Zarbon asked a little worried looking.

"You are the only man I've ever made love to and that's the truth!" Morgan said.

Zarbon looked like he had a surprise look on his face, then he did something that even someone like Morgan would not have expected, he walked up to her and hugged her tightly, "Oh Morgan I'm so happy!" Zarbon said laughing with joy.

"So you're not angry?" Morgan asked.

"No of course not! I'm going to be a father, I always wanted to be a father but Freezer wouldn't let me." Zarbon said.

"Hold on Zarbon this child was a mistake," Morgan said.

"Actually not entirely, I was trying to get you pregnant since you were a teenager, I just didn't wear protection this time because I didn't think it would happen." Zarbon said.

"How could you want a baby when you're so stuck on yourself because you're so handsome?" Morgan asked.

"Who said you couldn't be vain and have a baby at the same time? You're vain too, and you're the one that's pregnant." Zarbon said.

"Good job, now we'll have to take care of a baby! You know what's even worst, I'm caring a hybrid!" Morgan said.

"So what?" Zarbon asked.

"So, it could have a medical condition like me!" Morgan said.

"No it won't, you'll be all right and the baby will be too, he told me so." Zarbon said.

"What?" Morgan asked.

After that awkward moment, Zarbon spoke again, "I say we should celebrate! I can't wait to call my father who's on Planet Primal right this second!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon, we tell nobody about this!" Morgan said.

"But Morgan you're going to get bigger, they'll find out eventually." Zarbon said.

"Then I'll get an abortion!" Morgan said.

"Absolutely not! I've never been a father before, nor are you going to ruin my chance!" Zarbon said.

Morgan gulped, "Ok go call your father." Morgan said.

"Oh thank you Morgan!" Zarbon hugged her, kissed her on the lips sloppy, ran into the other room, and called his father.

"Zarbon I can't believe you did this to me!" Morgan thought.

That evening Morgan's dad Bruce and his girlfriend Julie invited them to Julie's house for dinner, "I'm so nervous and happy, but I don't know how we're going to break the news to your father. He doesn't like me very much anyways." Zarbon said.

"Maybe Julie can settle him down," Morgan said.

Zarbon rang the doorbell and Julie answered the door, "Hello Morgan and Zarbon come in," She said holding the door open for them.

Morgan, Zarbon, Julie and Bruce were sitting at the table, Morgan and Zarbon looked al little nervous, "Why are you two nervous, you look like you're shocked about something." Bruce said.

"We're fine sir," Zarbon said.

"It's nothing dad," Morgan said.

"Are you two ever going to get married, Julie and I are debating when Zarbon is going to pop the question." Bruce said.

"No not anytime soon, I thought I wanted to get married, but I guess you don't need to get married to be happy." Zarbon said.

"Did you two have sex or something?" Bruce asked, Julie then laughed.

"Oh leave them alone Bruce, just let them eat." Julie said.

"Oh I'll just let the cat out of the bag, she's pregnant! I'm the father, and we're going to be very happy, isn't that right Morgan?" Zarbon asked.

"I'm not sure about the happy part, but I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." Morgan said.

"What have you done to my little girl?" Bruce asked pissed off.

"Congratulations!" Julie said. After all, she had a child out of wedlock too, but to a more irresponsible man than Zarbon and Bruce put together.

"Get out Zarbon!" Bruce said.

"Leave him alone daddy, it's my fault I didn't take my birth control when I was supposed to!" Morgan said.

"Both of you get out, I'm ashamed of you two!" Bruce said.

"Now Bruce be nice to them," Julie said.

"I need some time to think is all!" Bruce said.

"Let's get out of here before he loses his mind, thanks for dinner Julie it was wonderful!" Morgan said.

"Yah you'll have to invite us back, we look forward to it!" Zarbon said.

Morgan and Zarbon were back at their apartment that night, "Did you start reading the book yet?" Zarbon asked.

"Yep I did I'm halfway through it," Morgan said.

Morgan was reading that night, then in the morning she closed her book up while Zarbon walked up to her, "Did you sleep well last night?" he asked.

"I didn't sleep at all last night, I was up reading the book, I just finished it this morning." Morgan said.

"What information did they have on Mao?" Zarbon asked.

"Oh it had information on Mao all right, how bad his regime was! Which the Chinese government is still trying to hide! They think I'm dumb, but I'm too smart for that!" Morgan said.

"Morgan calm down, you need some rest, there is just a lot going on now." Zarbon said.

"Zarbon I want to start that whole report all over again, only this time reveling what a bastard Mao really was! I can't believe that he said that "Half of Chine will have to die", just so he could have this stupid Cultural Revolution!" Morgan said.

"Wow you must have learned a lot, we all know how bad he was, why is this news?" Zarbon asked.

"Now I'm going to write what I really learned about Mao!" Morgan said getting onto the computer and typing the paper over again.

"On Saturday morning, Morgan turned in her paper on Mao, and when she got it back after it was graded, she was even madder, "A c? He gave me a C?" she asked.

Morgan returned to the apartment after class, Zarbon was sitting there waiting for her, "So what did you get on your paper?" Zarbon asked.

"A C! I did the research; I told him how evil Mao was!" Morgan said.

"Well maybe he was looking for positive qualities about Mao instead?" Zarbon asked shrugging his shoulders.

"No he said that he wanted to know about the historical events more than the personality of Mao!" Morgan said.

"Just let it go, you have more important things to worry about than a dead bad guy who makes a mediocre leader anyways." Zarbon said.

"I'll be right back," Morgan then walked out of the apartment, next day Zarbon woke up and she was not there, nor did she return that night.

"I'm going out to find her! I'm going to make sure that she didn't get an abortion!" Zarbon said getting up and walking out the door.

He followed her sent to the downtown school campus IvyTech, and it was not long before he saw a flyer on the side of the building that said, "Mao Zedong is Pure Evil". He rolled his eyes, and continued to look for her. This did not last long, because he found her standing on top of a table, "Don't listen to the Chinese government! They're full of lies!" Morgan said.

Zarbon walked up to Morgan, grabbed her and gently put her onto the ground, "Morgan this is pointless." Zarbon said.

"How so, just because I'm trying to inform people about his evil ways?" Morgan asked.

"Not just that, I mean you've been going through a lot this week, Mao is dead! I think you need to go home and take a nap!" Zarbon said.

"Come to think of it I am sleepy," Morgan then swooned into his arms.

Later on Morgan was on the couch lying down and looking at the ceiling, "Hey Zarbon I'm sorry I got carried away, it's just I'm so mad that my teacher for giving me a C on my paper." Morgan said.

"You didn't do the assignment right, if you wouldn't have let your sensitivity get in the way then maybe you would have gotten a better grade. Besides who knows if that book that you read was even true. Some of it could very well be exaggerated. The history channel lies all the time." Zarbon said.

"True, let's change the subject." Morgan said.

"Great idea, I can't wait to be a father!" Zarbon said.

"Oh damn it!" Morgan then put her face into a pillow and sighed.

End of Story


	3. Chapter 3

**From India to Egypt**

It was months later since Morgan found out that she was pregnant, she was seven months now and sitting on the couch waiting for Zarbon to come home from work, "Oh come on Zarbon hurry up." She said annoyed. She started rubbing her abdomen, "God stop kicking already, you've been kicking since this morning." She said.

"Hello Morgan!" Zarbon said coming in, he kissed her on the cheek. "How are you two doing?"

"What do you mean by two?" Morgan asked.

"I think you know what I'm talking about dear." Zarbon said.

"Well yes I do, it's kicking a lot more than yesterday I'll tell you that." Morgan said.

"Let me feel." Zarbon said.

"Oh I suppose so," Morgan said.

Zarbon started feeling her abdomen, "Yep it sure is." He then started kissing it.

Morgan blushed with embarrassment, "Ok that's enough Zarbon, and you're getting way too sentimental for me." Morgan said.

"Stop being so cynical, having a baby won't be so bad. How did the ultra sound go?" Zarbon asked.

"It went fine; there are no deformities as of what they know of." Morgan said.

"Did you get what the gender was?" Zarbon asked.

"I forgot to ask." Morgan said.

"Oh Morgan you silly girl, by the way I got the pictures from your graduation!" Zarbon said holding the pictures up.

"Oh how sweet," Morgan then grabbed the pictures and started looking at them, "Oh Zarbon, I told you not to get me when my baby bump is showing." Morgan said sighing.

"What it's covered up." Zarbon said.

"That's not what I mean." Morgan said.

"So did you get the mail yet?" Zarbon asked.

"In case you haven't noticed Zarbon, its spring and its getting very hot, and I'm pregnant and I can't just be moving all around the place." Morgan said.

"But Morgan that's no excuse, you may look like a whale, but you still need exercise." Zarbon said.

"Well of all the nerve," Morgan said frowning at Zarbon.

Zarbon could not resist calling Morgan all kinds of insulting names now that she was bigger, he knew that she would react, but this time she looked mad and since she was carrying his child, he did not want to endanger it even more just for pissing Morgan off. "Sorry I couldn't resist, I'll get the mail your highness." Zarbon said going out of the house and getting the mail.

Meanwhile somewhere far away from India in Egypt Olga was at school, her parents were scientists, and they moved her and her brother to Egypt to get away from Jada Banks, a former boyfriend of Olga's, but it did no good, wherever they went, he went.

Olga was looking out the window wondering when she could get out of class to meet Jada, the man she loved, despite the fact that his grandfather was a former Nazi and she was of Russian Jewish decent, although she did not speak Russian, then she thought of a question and raised her hand, "Now Excuse me!" She asked.

"What now Olga?" The teacher asked.

"So when are we going to get to look at an amputee?" she asked. After all, she was studying at the University of Cairo to become a doctor.

"Tomorrow Olga I promise you!" The teacher said.

"Sorry but you said that yesterday!" Olga said.

"Olga will you pay attention, the moment we get a bunch of amputees to participate in the study I'll let you know ok? Now just focus on the black lungs lecture please and thank you!" The teacher said, Olga sighed and started writing notes.

Meanwhile Jada was standing outside the school looking at the building and then he went inside to the main lobby, "I have to see Olga somehow, she was supposed to have met me outside at 12:00, now its 1:00!" he thought to himself.

He walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me beautiful, but have you seen what class Olga Monlavic is in?" Jada asked.

"Name please?" The secretary asked.

"Jada Banks, it's urgent, I'm her boyfriend!" Jada said.

"Sorry sir, but we're only allowed to give out information to a relative or a parent, but never to boyfriends or girlfriends." She said.

Jada got impatient with anxiety, "Why the hell not?" he asked.

"It's just a rule, I don't know why." She said.

"Well in that case I'm her brother." Jada said.

"Nice try, have a nice day sir and get out!" She said.

"Damn!" Jada said walking out.

Back at home, Morgan sat on the couch and was tired, and then Zarbon came in with the mail, "Let's see what we got here, bill!" He threw it down. "Bill!" threw that one down, "Bill!" threw that one down, he was about to throw the other letter in the stack down, "Oh here is something interesting!" Zarbon said.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"It's a letter from my dad." Zarbon said.

"Well don't just stand there open it up!" Morgan said.

"Ok just a second!" Zarbon opened the letter up, "Oh it's just a check." Zarbon said.

"So?" Morgan asked.

"Wait I think there is something missing here!" Zarbon then saw there was a letter that came with it.

He started to read the letter aloud, "Dear Zarbon and Morgan, Congratulations on your first child together. This will be my forth grandchild already, and congrats to Morgan finished community college; I hope you can make a living. I hope you can make a living to Zarbon, after all being a lawyer is a huge deal. Good luck you two, Morphiess."

"So what about the check?" Morgan asked.

"Hold on let me finish!" Zarbon said. He then finished reading the letter, "PS: I have sent you a check of one million dollars, I hope you put it in the bank." Zarbon looked at the check, "Oh my God, Morgan it's not a joke, he gave us one million dollars!" Zarbon said.

"Are you kidding me?" Morgan asked.

"No I'm not! In fact, I want to help you celebrate your graduation from community college by taking you on a trip! The rest of the money I'll put in the bank." Zarbon said.

"Where are you going to take me?" Morgan asked.

"Well it's a special occasion, so I say India!" Zarbon said.

Morgan then laughed, "Why India?"

"Because I've always wanted to go there!" Zarbon said.

"But I'm seven months pregnant Zarbon, I don't know if it's such a good idea." Morgan said.

"So?" Zarbon asked.

"Zarbon I don't need to sweat anymore than I already have. Let's see I've thrown up for about three months, I pulled two muscles yesterday, my facial hair is coming back and I had to wax yesterday. You don't even want to know what is going on with my boobs." Morgan said.

"Yes I do!" Zarbon said tactlessly.

"Ok I'll think about it." Morgan thought for a few seconds, "Ok it's a great idea!" She said excitedly.

"Yes!" Zarbon jumped up excited.

About a week later, they were in India at the airport, "Can I sit down?" Morgan asked.

"Not right now you heifer." Zarbon said cracking a smile, he was once again trying to get a reaction out of Morgan, because he knew how self-conscious she was about being bigger than usual.

"Very funny! You're really getting on my nerves!" Morgan said.

"Sorry it's just you look really cute when you're pregnant and bitching a lot." Zarbon said.

"Just get us on the bus already!" Morgan said.

"Be patient ok?" Zarbon said.

Next thing you know they were off the bus and found themselves in front of a village, "This is the hotel?" Morgan asked.

"It looked a little bit different than I thought, sorry." Zarbon said.

An Indian man walked up to the "happy" couple, took the map and looked at it, "You got the wrong location." He said.

"What do you mean?" Zarbon asked.

"You read the map wrong, Abhay Street isn't located in Madras, and it's located in New Delhi which is miles away from here." He handed the map back to them and walked away.

"Zarbon! How could you get the wrong location?" Morgan asked.

"Sorry." Zarbon said blushing.

"Well this couldn't get any worse." Morgan said crossing her arms.

"Yes it could, it's the monsoon season isn't it?" Zarbon asked.

All the sudden it started raining and now Zarbon and Morgan were soaking wet, "Zarbon when we get back to the hotel I'm not going to be too happy with you." Morgan said.

Hours later, they check into a nice hotel in New Delhi, "Yah it took you long enough." Morgan said.

"I'm doing the best I can." Zarbon said.

Hours later, Zarbon put a blindfold on Morgan, and took her to the front of the Taj Mahal, "Ok Morgan!" Zarbon removed the blindfold, "Ta da!" he said.

"It's the Taj Mahal!" Morgan said.

"I know, I read somewhere that the emperor of India built it for his favorite wife after she died giving birth to their fourteenth child together." Zarbon said.

Morgan's eyes grew wide, "Zarbon I'm pregnant that is a pretty scary story to be telling me." Morgan said.

"Sorry I thought in some kind of way it would inspire you to let our love remain profound or something like that, that it's our first child together." Zarbon said.

Morgan smiled sarcastically, she was not in the mood for fluffy related stuff, "You want to know what I heard? His son took over India, killed his brothers and ruled with terror, did I mention he almost killed the whole Hindu population off? After all Islam was the religion of the rulers at that time." Morgan said.

Zarbon had a shocked look on his face, "Wow what an interesting story!" He said faking a smile.

"Man I wish I could get a picture of myself in front of the Taj Mahal, but I'm pregnant, I don't like looking like a whale!" Morgan said sighing.

"You're the most beautiful whale I've ever looked at if it makes you feel any better." Zarbon said.

"Zarbon!" Morgan said.

"I have an idea!" Zarbon said. Moments later Morgan looked like she was dressed like a Muslim woman from Pakistan, "There now your baby bump is under the vale!" Zarbon said smiling innocently.

"Zarbon this is India not Pakistan!" Morgan said.

"So?" Zarbon asked.

"So? India is a Hindu nation, not a Muslim nation!" Morgan said.

"Lighten up, just smile!" Zarbon said holding the camera up.

"Ok sure!" Morgan smiled and Zarbon took the picture, "Now can I take this thing off before someone sees us?" Morgan asked.

"Too late!" Zarbon said pointing to a crowd of people.

Morgan then thought of something dumb to say, "Zarbon let's film the movie in a different location!" Morgan then grabbed Zarbon by the arm and they went on their way.

In Egypt Jada was out in the streets looking for Olga's address that she gave to him so he could sneak into her window at night, "It's a good thing that Yulta emailed me this address so I can find where he lives. I can't wait to find them." Yulta was Olga's twin brother. Jada went up to someone, "Excuse me but where can I find this address?" Jada asked.

"_I don't' speak English." _The guy said in Arabic and walked off.

"Oh damn it! Oh excuse me!" Jada ran over to a guy behind a truck, "Excuse me sir, do you happen to know this address and where it is located?" Jada asked.

"Oh I live there!" He said.

"You do?" Do you know Olga?" Jada asked.

"Oh yes, what a wonderful girl right?" the guy said looking suspicious.

"Cool so will you take me there?" Jada asked.

"Sure just get into the back of the truck." The man said.

"I will, I will!" Jada then got into the back of the truck, but then the man shut the door and locked it. "Cool there's more people here too." Jada said. Then he saw that they were in chains on their ankles and wrists. "Why are all of you in chains?" Jada asked.

Another man snuck up behind him, "Sit down slave!" the man yelled.

"Slave? Now just what in the blazes are you talking about?" Jada asked angrily. The man slapped Jada upside the head and Jada fell down, then the man grabbed him before Jada could get away. "Let me go! Let me go!" Jada yelled.

"You will be taken to Alexandria and sold into slavery!" The man said.

"Slavery? Oh my God let me out of this junky truck now!" Jada yelled the man hit him in the face.

The next day in India, Zarbon was outside in his shorts and tee shirt waiting for Morgan to get out of the porter potty, "Come on Morgan, we're going to be late for the forest tour!" Zarbon said.

"In a minute!" Morgan walked out of the restroom wearing a bikini and sandals, her stomach was showing but she was about to button the swim robe up.

"Morgan your stomach is showing," Zarbon said.

"Hold on hombre, I'm going to cover it up." Morgan then buttoned her swim cover up.

"May I ask why you even bothered to wear a bikini?" Zarbon asked.

"Oh well, because I'm hot that's why." Morgan said.

"Come on!" Zarbon said, but then the bus left without them, "Oh no the left without us! That does it!" Zarbon then started walking away.

"Where are you going Zarbon?" Morgan asked.

"I'm going to see if there is a bus stop somewhere." Zarbon said.

"You can't just leave me here, I'll die, I mean we'll die!" Morgan said. Zarbon just kept going, "Oh wait for me!" Morgan said trying to run, but she was so tired, "God I'm so tired!" Morgan said.

"Well hurry up you cow, I'm not waiting on you forever!" Zarbon said stopping in place.

"Is that any way to treat the woman who is carrying your child?" Morgan asked.

All the sudden Zarbon saw some potential danger to Morgan and the baby, "Morgan look out!" He yelled.

"What?" Morgan asked. There was an Indian cobra that snuck up to her, now she was not afraid of snakes and neither was Zarbon, but they didn't want their unborn child to be in danger, if Morgan were to be bitten then the baby would be in danger. "Oh my goodness it's a cobra!' Morgan then jumped into Zarbon's arms.

"I'll save you!" Zarbon yelled and he dropped Morgan gently so that the baby would not die, he grabbed the snake and threw it into the woods, "There that takes care of him!" Zarbon said jiving his hands together, but Morgan was pissed off.

"Zarbon I'm going to give you twenty seconds to run now!" Morgan said.

"Oh surely it should be longer than that! Catch me if you can!" He then ran into the jungle.

"Get back here Zarbon!" She tried to catch him, "Ouch my ankles! As soon as I have the baby, I'm working out non-stop!" She continued to run after Zarbon.

"Come and get me!" Zarbon jumped into the river, "I know you won't go anywhere near the water, because you're afraid that a crocodile will get you!" Zarbon said laughing.

"Zarbon you are acting really childish!" Morgan said.

"I can't wait until the kid is born! I'll teach him how to swim and transform like me!" Zarbon said.

"How do you know it'll be a boy?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know I'm just guessing…" Then Zarbon stopped talking because he saw a tiger behind Morgan, "Morgan don't move!" Zarbon said with a frightened look in his eyes.

"Why not? Are you afraid that this water buffalo won't show you any mercy? I'll come in there right now!" Morgan said.

"Morgan look out!" Zarbon said.

"What?" Morgan asked then the tiger pounced on her, "Help!" she yelled.

"Morgan!" Zarbon yelled. He flew out of the water and landed on land, and threw the tiger off Morgan.

"You saved my life!" Morgan said.

Zarbon grabbed her by the arm, "Never mind shut the hell up and run to the water! Cat's can't stand the water!" He led her into the water and they stayed put, "See he's too scared to get in!" Zarbon said.

Then the tiger got into the water and started swimming towards them, "Zarbon you obviously forgotten that tigers are water cats!" Morgan said.

"Right grab onto me!" Zarbon said, then he held onto Morgan and he flew out of the water and onto land holding onto Morgan. "Look the tiger saw something else and he's turning away!" Zarbon said pointing to the tiger that was swimming to the side where he pounced on Morgan. "Here let's sit in the sun so that we can get warm again, because that water was just so cold." Zarbon said.

"That sounds…Ouch!" Morgan said in pain.

"What's the matter Morgan?" Zarbon asked.

"I'm having contractions, ouch it's too soon!" Morgan said sitting on the ground.

"Don't worry Morgan I'll stay by you!" Zarbon said running up to her and holding her hand.

Back in Egypt, Jada was in Alexandria being auctioned off, "I'll never see Olga again!" Jada thought to himself.

"Sold to that fat woman over there!" the man off said pointing to the woman.

"What I've been bought already?" Jada asked. He looked at the ugly fat woman with no teeth cheering for joy. "Oh shit!" Jada thought.

Later on Jada was in a little hut, "Oh my God I'm going to die! Please don't fuck me; I'm too young to lose my virginity!" Jada said, even though he had not been a virgin for the longest time.

"My daughter needs a man!" The fat woman said.

"Your daughter?" Jada asked.

"Here she is," The kid came out; she was literally a kid, about twelve or so.

Jada frowned, "Wow lady that girl is way too young for me!" Jada said.

"But she needs a husband." The woman said.

"More like a tampon!" Jada blurted out tastelessly. The woman got so upset that she threw Jada outside the hut.

"Don't come back slave! That's the last time I'll try to waste my money on finding a husband for my daughter!" she yelled.

"Now this is the part where you start to run Jada!" he thought to himself, and then he got up and ran fast.

Back in India, Morgan was still in pain, "I don't understand I'm on my seventh month, this shouldn't be happening!" Morgan said.

"Maybe you're having a miscarriage." Zarbon said.

"No, I'm not bleeding!" Morgan said.

"Did your water break?" Zarbon asked.

"I don't know, I'm soaking wet!" Morgan said.

Zarbon then thought of a biological lie quickly, because he knew nothing about women giving birth, other than the fact that he held his sister's hand when she gave birth three times, "I think I know what's going on here." He said.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"It's hard to explain so I'll do the best I can. Rarely in my species when a child in a pregnant female is ready to come out, depending on if it's a warm area or not…" Morgan interrupted.

"Get to the point Steve Erwin!" Morgan said.

"It'll release itself from the female!" Zarbon said.

"I don't understand!" Morgan said.

"Of course you don't! Look our child is half human right?" Zarbon asked himself. Then he released why the tiger ran away, "I know why the tiger ran away!" he said.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Because he sensed some powerful energy inside of you, which means the baby, let off a horrific aura, it was trying to protect you and itself!" Zarbon said.

"How does that make any sense?" Morgan asked.

"Simple, when my sister was pregnant, my brother-in-law Shasha used to beat her up, but sometimes the baby would give off an aura that would sting him so that he would back off. Which means the same thing happened to you, except you couldn't take the pain as well as my sister could, it was a sting that was unbearable to your body!" Zarbon said.

"So that means that I'm not having a miscarriage or going into labor?" Morgan asked.

"That's right!" Zarbon said.

"How do I get rid of this sting? It hurts like hell!" Morgan said.

"First of all you need to find a cold place to sit in for a while until the pain goes away, the coldness should help the pain you are feeling." Zarbon said.

"Where am I going to find a cold place?" Morgan asked. Minutes later Morgan was sitting in the water, "I can't believe you made me get into the water, I hate you Zarbon." Morgan said.

"The water will cool you off so that the sting goes away, how do you feel, did it work?" Zarbon asked.

"I feel just fine thank you!" Morgan said she then saw a crocodile coming for her, "It's a crocodile! Help!" Morgan yelled.

"I'll take care of it!" Zarbon then jumped into the water and attacked the crocodile, and then he killed it.

"I've killed the crocodile!" Zarbon said cocky.

"All right Zarbon!" Morgan said.

"Don't get your hopes up; the blood will probably attract more crocodiles." Zarbon said.

"Oh dear," Morgan sighed.

"I hate to say it, but you look like a hippo right now." Zarbon said laughing; he once again tried to get a reaction out of Morgan, which always worked.

"There are no hippos in India!" Morgan said frowning.

"Yah there are I'm looking at one right now!" Zarbon said laughing.

"Zarbon you're making me very mad!" she then threw water into his face, and then they started throwing water onto each other laughing and having a good time.

In Egypt, Olga and his twin brother Yulta were on a tour of the Valley of the Kings, "Here you will see the Valley of the Kings, and over there you will see the pyramids of Egypt! Then over there is a man looking for water!" the guide said pointing to Jada.

"Water! Water!" Jada yelled.

"Jada is that you?" Olga asked.

"Olga!" he tried to run over to her, but he tripped and fell, "I'm going to die of a heat stroke!" he then started coughing.

Olga ran over to Jada, "Oh Jada! Are you all right?" she asked putting his head on her lap.

"I'm fine thanks for asking, I took a boat and then I hitched a ride from desert bandits and I even gave them my father's watch just to get back to the Valley of the Kings!" He coughed again, "So enjoying your little tour?" he asked.

"What happened to you?" Olga asked.

"Oh it's a long story!" Jada said.

"Don't let my parents catch you messing around with my sister!" Yulta said he was the only one on Jada and Olga's side; their parents did not want Jada around, just because they thought he was socially awkward.

"How about we get onto a cruise this evening?" Jada asked.

"Ok that'll be all right, I just have to ask my parents." Olga said.

"That night Jada, Olga and Yulta were on a cruise ship, "Wow the river looks beautiful at night." Jada said.

"Yah it sure does," Olga said.

"I was thinking Olga; I have a question to ask you!" Jada said.

"What is it?" Olga asked.

"Will you marry me?" Jada asked.

"I would, but I don't know how to get away from my parents they're so protective of me, especially considering the fact that you have a bastard son in France." Olga said.

Jada found out a couple of years ago that he impregnated a ballerina over in France when he was in the production of Swan Lake, "I was so young and naïve back then, I haven't even heard from her since she told me in a letter." Jada said.

"Did you write back to her?" Olga asked.

"I did, but she never wrote back. Do you think it'll be our last night together?" Jada asked.

"Maybe," Olga said.

"But I've changed I assure you!" Jada said.

"It's not me you need to convince it's my mom." Olga said.

"Look guys crocodiles! I'm going to feed them!" Yulta yelled.

"Hold on I have to make sure that my brother doesn't start feeding the crocodiles! Hey Yulta don't feed the crocodiles!" Olga yelled running over to him.

Jada sighed and took a ring out, "Not this time Jada, not this time." He thought to himself.

Back in India Morgan and Zarbon were out in the woods camping in the same area that they were in at daytime, Zarbon made a bonfire and Morgan just sat there eating a lot of the crocodile, "Morgan you ate all the crocodile!" Zarbon said.

"No there's still some left." She said.

"I meant you ate all the good parts." Zarbon said.

"Well in case you haven't noticed I'm still with child, I never did thank you for saving me from that tiger." Morgan said.

"Don't just thank me thank our child, it was no problem really." Zarbon said.

"I don't think we even need a fire, it's so hot." Morgan said, then her eyes grew wide, "Oh my," She said.

"Are you going into labor?" Zarbon asked.

"No it just kicked is all." Morgan said.

"Can I feel it again?" Zarbon asked.

"I suppose so," Morgan said sighing.

"Ok!" Zarbon said running over to her, he put his hand on her abdomen, "Can I tell you the story about how mommy and daddy met?" Zarbon asked.

"Sure." Morgan said.

"No not you. Well it was a cold night sometime in December, I was running away from Freezer in the afterlife hiding out with my mother, then all the sudden the next thing I know, I'm in a room alive again, in my body wondering what was going on. I was sacred at first, but then I saw her. She was the prettiest girl I've ever seen, she looked like an angel from the sky." Zarbon said.

"Hu?" Morgan asked.

"Don't worry it gets better, that angel was your mother, she resurrected me because she was in love with me, and that's how you were conceived." Zarbon said.

"You didn't tell the whole story." Morgan said.

"Who's telling the story here?" Zarbon asked.

"You are," Morgan said.

"Well anyways, even though we have a twenty-eight year age difference, we love each other non-the-less." Zarbon said.

Meanwhile in Egypt on the boat, Olga came up to Jada, "Want to dance?" she asked.

"Sure," Jada then got up and started dancing with Olga.

"Isn't it funny how you're shorter than me Jada?" Olga asked.

"Yah you're tall enough to be a model, do you know if Morgan and Zarbon are having a boy or a girl?" Jada asked.

"I haven't a clue, I haven't had time to ask, Yulta is the one that has their email address." Olga said.

"I wonder what it'll look like." Jada asked.

"I don't know, ew what if its deformed?" Olga asked.

"I certainly hope not, but I hear that Zarbon is excited. Morgan not so much, she's miserable and she told me it was an accident." Jada said.

"Oh silly Morgan, she just doesn't have the material instinct that Zarbon does." Olga said.

"Actually the term is paternal." Jada said.

"Fine smart ass," Olga said.

"I got a present for you!" Jada said.

"What is it?" Olga asked.

"Here," Jada handed a little box to Olga, "Open it up." He said.

She opened the box up and pulled out a necklace, "Wow it's a necklace, so when will you finally give me an engagement ring?" Olga said.

"I also got you the soundtrack to Aida, the musical." He then gave her the CD.

"Thanks Jada," Olga said.

"It's our favorite musical Olga." Jada said.

"The boat is docking now." Olga said as the boat docked. "I have to go now, see you later Jada!" She said as she kissed him on the cheek, "Come on Yulta!" she said.

"See you later Jada!" Yulta yelled.

"See you later Yulta!" Jada yelled. He stayed on the boat as the boat took off, "See yah Olga," He said sadly, as he looked at the ring in his hand.

End of story


	4. Chapter 4

_Almost New Parents_

It was nighttime, Morgan of course was nice months pregnant and she couldn't sleep whatsoever, she was annoyed with the baby she was carrying and it was not just any baby either, it was Zarbon's. It was kicking her too much in the ribs, she was also scared that it would end up cracking her rib by mistake, "Stop kicking you little brat!" She yelled.

From what we can tell, she did not want a baby, the only person she loved was Zarbon, since she had a mild case of autism, love did not come to her so easily like it had when she met Zarbon, except he was the one that loved her first. She also did not like kids that much either which just made matters worse.

She looked over at Zarbon who was sleeping like a baby, she was so mad, damn that little brat inside of her had robbed her of some good sleep. She was also afraid to go to the hospital when the time came for the baby to arrive, because she was scheduled to have a C-section since she had a very small pelvis. She also heard some horror stories about C-section scars getting infected by various bacteria.

She then got her alarm clock and hit Zarbon in the head with it, "Ouch shit Morgan what is the matter with you?" Zarbon asked.

"You moron you did this to me!" She yelled angry with the man she loved, he was also twenty-eight years older than her.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Zarbon asked.

"I want you to give me my innocence back that's what!" Morgan said.

"How about I just give you the whole bed tonight, I'm tired of you waking me up in the middle of the night and throwing your alarm clock at me, I'm sleeping on the couch." Zarbon said getting up and going into the living room.

Next day, later on Morgan came home from the doctor's office, "So did you find out the gender yet?" Zarbon asked looking at his law school textbook.

"Yes it's a boy!" She said.

"I knew it! Yes I'm so glad that we have a son!" Zarbon said jumping manically up and down excited.

"Uh I'm not happy about it, I wanted a girl! Now we're going to have to circumcise him, and we're going to have to watch getting peed on when he change him, and the worst part of all is that he might grow up to be a real dick and take advantage of women and…" Zarbon interrupted Morgan.

"No that won't happen, I promise." Zarbon said.

"I'm just worried is all, and I don't even have a job to support him and you're still in law school." Morgan said.

"Look you're just a little bit hormonal is all," Zarbon said.

"Well since I take medicine for being depressed and such, I have a hard time adjusting to not having to take them. Medicine made me feel better, but instead I have this dumb baby inside of me!" Morgan said.

"Look I'll do all I can help you out ok? I'm not going to be going anywhere, I wanted a baby remember? I'm not one of those deadbeat dads who wonder off never to be heard from again!" Zarbon said.

"Yah but you're as vain and self-centered as hell!" Morgan said.

"So are you, but its not just going to be about us anymore, its about this baby!" Zarbon said.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Because we have a child now, or we're going to have one, so we have to love it and teach it all we know about the world and the universe." Zarbon said.

"But what if its autistic? I'm scared that people are going to make fun of it like they did to me." Morgan said about to sob.

"Look the past is gone, don't worry about those morons, they don't understand and if they don't then that's their issues. Besides I didn't sense any autism in your genetics." Zarbon said cuffing Morgan's chin in his hand.

"You promise that the baby will be ok?" Morgan asked.

"Yes I promise." Zarbon said hugging her.

"By the way I got the picture of the baby inside of me like you requested." Morgan said holding the picture up.

"Yes! I'm going to go put this in a picture frame!" Zarbon said taking the photo from her and running into his room.

"That Zarbon is so paternal that it isn't even funny." Morgan thought.

Next day Morgan went to her job at Hooters, she was embarrassed to work there, because she was the only one that worked there that was pregnant, and the other girls were skinny. Other than that, she was usually used to getting all the attention, she loved the attention from men. Even though she told Zarbon she didn't have a job, she was still employed at Hooters.

She went up to a table full of Mexican workers, "Hola me llamo Morgan, se servire. " Morgan said.

"Its ok lady you don't have to speak Spanish to us, we already know English." One of them said.

"Phew that was a close one, what will it be?" Morgan asked.

"You forgot to give us the menus." Another guy said.

"Oh sorry my bad!" Morgan said handing them the menus.

"How many months are you?" one of them asked.

"This is my last one, that baby is due in a couple of weeks." Morgan said.

"Congradulations, esta mas bella que Maria virgena!" One of the Mexicans said.

"Look I'm not a Christian but if that's what you think then I'm honored!"Morgan said smiling.

"Good now go get us some cocktails!" One of them said.

"Would you like the green, blue, or the red ones?" Morgan asked.

"Pardon?" One of them asked.

"Sorry I haven't completely memorized the drinks, I'll come back when you have looked at the menu." Morgan then left the table.

"Uh I am sweating like a pig!" Morgan said as she went to the gift shop at the side of the restaurant. She was talking to another girl who was looking in the mirror at her reflection, her name was Chloe, she was a stunning blond about 5'8 feet tall whereas Morgan was only 5'2.

"I'm sorry sugar what did you say?" She asked in her Louisianan accent.

"Have you ever worked at Hooters pregnant?" Morgan asked.

"No but after I had my kids I decided to get a job here." Chloe said still looking at herself.

"Uh I need a mirror really badly let me see it!" Morgan said.

"Sure sugar," Chloe said handing the mirror to Morgan.

Morgan looked into the mirror, "Thank God I'm not breaking out!"

"What makes you think that you would?" Chloe asked.

"Because when I get really nervous I start breaking out, and its annoying, at least Zarbon gave me great advice about keeping my skin clear." Morgan said.

"How is he doing?" Chloe asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just asking honey, I'm already married." Chloe said.

"I knew I should have married him when I had the chance." Morgan said.

"Isn't he a bit old for you?" Chloe asked.

"Yes but he looks like he's still a twenty year old, he's pretty young looking." Morgan said.

"Whatever you say honey." Chloe said, Morgan then sighed.

Later on while they were in bed at night, Zarbon was just staring up at the ceiling and so was Morgan, then he remembered that she had a job already, but she told him earlier that she did not have a job, "Wait what happened to your job at Hooters?" Zarbon asked glancing at Morgan.

"I'm still employed, its just that…" Morgan said.

"You are still going to work there sweetheart, you need to make money the economy sucks right now, so let's not get carried away and lose your job. They said they'd give you a month off after ZJ comes along." Zarbon said.

"Yah but there are so many horny men there that keep giving me their numbers." Morgan said.

"Even though you're pregnant?" Zarbon asked.

"Yep, that's pretty much the whole truth." Morgan said.

"I'm not surprised that they hired you." Zarbon said.

"Me too, hold on who's ZJ?" Morgan asked.

"Our son dear, I thought that I could name him after me in case I die again." Zarbon said.

"Please at least you've died twice and this would be your third time at life, not many people get to be resurrected, consider yourself lucky." Morgan said.

"Yes but I'm scared that if little ZJ dies we'll never get to bring him back to life!" Zarbon said.

"Who said we were naming him ZJ? I'm the one carrying him, I get to name him, I'll name him Cyrus!" Morgan said.

"Please Cyrus is such a dumb name!" Zarbon said.

"Whatever his name is going to be we need to think of one quick. I'm so miserable because when we become parents there won't be enough us time. I mean we're the vainest people I know Zarbon! We are worried each time we start breaking out, get a wrinkle or something that retarded! How do you expect us to look after a baby if we're that self-centered?" Morgan asked.

"We'll think of something, who said that us time was going to die? No there will be plenty of us time to come when we get a babysitter!" Zarbon said.

"What if we have another one by accident?" Morgan asked.

"What do you mean accident?" Zarbon asked.

"This baby was an ops remember?" Morgan asked.

"Well he wasn't to me, he was a miracle to me because I wasn't even sure that I could get you pregnant." Zarbon said.

"Speaking of he's kicking again, and its getting really annoying!" Morgan said.

"Let me feel!" Zarbon then put his head on her stomach.

"This is also getting annoying, it seems that he loves the baby more than me." She thought to herself.

Later on that night Zarbon was sitting at the desk writing invitations to the baby shower that was going to held for Morgan and him. "What are you doing honey?" Morgan asked rolling her eyes.

"I'm writing invitations to our baby shower." Zarbon said.

"What have we agreed on Zarbon? That the baby shower wouldn't happen before the baby is born." Morgan said.

"Dear we already had a family baby shower, which means the one for your friends won't be until the baby is born." Zarbon said concentrating hard on the invitations.

"Which reminds me, have you set that crib up yet? You know the one your father gave to us at the family baby shower?" Morgan asked.

"Not yet, but I'll do it tomorrow." Zarbon said.

"Never mind I'll do it," Morgan said about to walk into the baby's room.

"No don't!" Zarbon got up from the desk, went over to Morgan and grabbed her arm.

"Zarbon let go of me!" Morgan said annoyed.

"No you'll hurt the baby and yourself, but mostly the baby!" Zarbon said.

"Is that all you care about?" Morgan asked annoyed.

"It's not just about us anymore Morgan, you have to give up some freedom to have a baby!" Zarbon said.

"Let me see those invitations!" Morgan then marched over to the desk to looked at them. "Hu? Why did you write, "be careful around the baby, he's new and fragile and I don't want him to be dropped on his head?" Morgan asked.

"Because as a primal changeling father, my duty is to keep my offspring safe and sound!" Zarbon said.

"Oh you mean to the point where you're just possessive and annoying?" Morgan asked walking back into the bedroom.

"You're not a very responsible mother Morgan!" Zarbon said.

Next day when Morgan was getting ready for work Zarbon picked her up, "Zarbon what the hell is this all about?" Morgan asked.

"I don't want the baby to be harmed in any kind of way! So I'm going to drive you to work!" Zarbon said taking her out to his car and putting her in the passenger's seat.

"I can drive myself you know." Morgan said.

"Sorry but until the baby is born I want to see to it that ZJ is all right!" Zarbon said.

"His name is Cyrus!" Morgan said.

At work Morgan was kind of annoyed looking, so the boss was worried and told Chloe to find out what was going on with her, Chloe pulled Morgan aside, "Honey Larry tells me that you're not being cheerful like you usually are when the men come in." Chloe said.

"I'm sorry Chloe but, its Zarbon he's driving me nuts!" Morgan said.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

"He's so afraid that the baby will die that he picked me up this morning, literally and he carried me out to his car and he drove me to work." Morgan said crossing her arms.

"Aw that's so sweet, I wish my man could have been that loving when I was pregnant." Chloe said.

"You don't understand this is just typically Zarbon, except this time its different. I'm used to hearing about him talk about how good-looking he is, or how I'm an exotic rare beauty, now I'm hearing it less." Morgan said.

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Chloe asked.

"Yes and no, now all he talks about is that baby, he's afraid that I'm going to fall flat on my face and lose the baby!" Morgan said.

"I wish my husband would have been talking about the baby like that. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." Chloe said.

"Jealous? Ha of a baby, not in a million years." Morgan said.

"That's not what I just heard, it seems to me that you're so used to Zarbon paying attention to you and commenting on how beautiful you are that when you hear him talk about someone other than himself and you that you can't stand it." Chloe said.

"Yah so what if that's the truth." Morgan said frowning.

"Usually it's the man that's jealous of the baby, this is a first for me." Chloe said laughing.

"What am I going to do?" Morgan asked.

"Simple if you want him to focus more on you than here is what you do, manipulate him." Chloe said.

"I can't just do that, manipulation is a bad thing, remember?" Morgan asked.

"Not if he's obsessing over a baby that isn't even born yet. Come here I'll tell you what my husband did for me when I was pregnant." Chloe said. She whispered into Morgan's ear and Morgan just smiled.

Later on that night, Morgan was on the couch watching TV and Zarbon bought dinner out for Morgan, "Thanks so much sweetie." Morgan said.

"No problem, he needs to grow up big and strong like his old man." Zarbon said flexing his muscle at Morgan.

Morgan smiled, "You know what, I discovered something interesting, I can communicate with the baby!" Morgan said.

"You can what did he say?" Zarbon asked smiling innocently.

"He can't talk yet, but he can think, and he wants a lot of dark chocolate ice cream." Morgan said smiling.

"How many, I don't want him to grow up as a fat-ass like I was when I was a child." Zarbon said.

"Don't worry if anything I might be the one to get fat, but I can always trim it down." Morgan said.

"How many cartons are we talking about?" Zarbon asked.

Later on Morgan finished three cartons of dark chocolate ice cream from Ben and Jerry's, Zarbon glared at her, "Ah got to love those pregnancy cravings!" Morgan said.

"Anything else that the baby wants?" Zarbon asked.

"Well…" Morgan said.

She watched as Zarbon was trying to set the crib up, "How am I doing?" Zarbon asked.

"You're doing quite good, Cyrus is quite proud of his daddy." Morgan said smiling.

"You mean ZJ right?" Zarbon asked.

"Uh I'm not sure that Cyrus likes that name ZJ." Morgan said.

"You are such a liar Morgan, he does too like it." Zarbon said.

"Uh my feet are killing me I need a foot massage!" Morgan said.

"Hang on let me finish up!" Zarbon said.

Later on after Zarbon was finished with the crib he fluffed a pillow and put it behind Morgan's back, "Thanks honey my back was killing me!" Morgan said.

"Anything for my princess and soon-to-be newborn!" Zarbon said excited.

Zarbon started massaging Morgan's feet, he put lotion on her feet that smelled like roses and he was glad to get rid of the sweaty smell that plugged it, she was too. "Now the baby wants his room to be painted pink!" Morgan said.

"But Morgan I thought you didn't want the room to be painted pink, because you said on earth that pink was a girl's color." Zarbon said.

Morgan's eyes grew wide, "Never mind then," She said.

"Morgan what is this all about? Why are you pretending that the baby has a mind of his own when he's not even born yet?" Zarbon asked.

"Who knows Zarbon, he is part primal changeling." Morgan said.

"All I cared about when I was in my mother's womb was surviving, I didn't care if my room was painted blue or green, and I didn't care if my mum got a foot massage either!" Zarbon said.

"They why did you do all those favors for me?" Morgan asked.

"Because I love you and the baby, I did it out of the kindness of my heart, who do you think got those cartons of ice cream for you?" Zarbon asked.

Morgan then released that Zarbon was serious and her eyes started to twinkle, "Zarbon you do love me still!" Morgan said touched.

"Yes of course I do, having a baby isn't going to change my feelings for you! You're the first girl I've truly been in love with!" Zarbon said.

"Oh Zarbon!" Morgan said. Zarbon ran over to her and hugged her all the sudden something funny happened, Morgan felt something wet under her. "Zarbon did you just pea?" Morgan asked.

"I haven't wet the bed since I was five Morgan." Zarbon said. He backed away and saw that the couch was soaked where Morgan was sitting, "Morgan I don't want to frighten you, but I think your water just broke!" Zarbon said.

"Uh you're going to still talk about the baby aren't you?" Morgan asked.

"You know that I will." Zarbon said.

"Oh well, at least I tried although my timing couldn't have been worst. Ouch I'm starting to ache down in my pelvis area!" Morgan said in pain.

"It means you're going into labor! Let's get you to the hospital!" Zarbon said picking her up and taking her to the hospital.

He watched as they put her to sleep and C-sectioned the baby out.

End of Story


	5. Chapter 5

_No Time for Lullabies_

Morgan was having a dream, she was in a land of castles hopping from cloud to cloud, "Oh I'm having so much fun!" she yelled.

Then, she somehow ended up in an Egyptian dress and was now in Egypt, it went from day to night in a split second, she walked up to a temple, there was a giant cat statue it was of Basset the goddess of fertility, "Hello Morgan!" she said.

"What said that?" Morgan asked startled.

"Me! Up here! Wake up Morgan, you need to wake up!" the cat statue said even though she did not move her lips.

"Who are you?" Morgan asked.

"I'm Basset, the cat goddess of Egypt! I'm also the protector of childbirth for women, you need to wake up, and your boyfriend needs you now more than ever! It's not time for you to die yet!" Basset said.

"Wait I'm dead?" Morgan asked.

"No but you need to wake up soon before you end up in the Summerland!" Basset said.

"I wouldn't mind going to the Summerland right now!" Morgan said.

"Wake up Morgan! Wake up!" Basset said as her eyes grew red.

In reality, Zarbon was shacking Morgan who was in a bed in the hospital trying to wake her up, "Morgan wake up!" he cried.

"Wha…What? Zarbon is that you?" she asked.

"Yes it's me! Morgan are you all right?" he asked.

"Where am I?" Morgan asked.

"You're in the hospital, you just had our child! We're parents!" Zarbon said.

"We are? Maybe I should go back to sleep." Morgan said.

"The C-section turned out wonderfully! I saw them take him out!" Zarbon said.

"Ouch my stomach hurts a lot!" Morgan said.

"Yes because they gave you stitches while you were asleep." Zarbon said.

"Where is my son?" Morgan asked.

"He's resting now; he still thinks he's inside of you." Zarbon said smiling.

"Well what an idiot!" Morgan said.

Zarbon gave her a dirty look, "Look Morgan, the doctor said you have to have plenty of rest." Zarbon said.

"The baby isn't ugly is he?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan he was just born, of course he won't look like Brad Pitt anytime soon. He'll look like a pink hamster when it's born," Zarbon said.

"Are you serious?" Morgan asked.

"No I'm not, just lighten up will you?" Zarbon asked.

"I've seen a hamster give birth before, you're not going to eat him if you get upset are you?" Morgan asked.

"Heavens no, after all the males on my planet are natural nurturers," Zarbon said.

The next night, Zarbon was looking at their son in a glass case, "Oh isn't he cute?" Zarbon asked.

Morgan was looking at a playboy magazine, since she had some bisexual tendencies, "Who the hot Romanian chick in the magazine, she has fish lips!" Morgan said.

Zarbon lifted an eyebrow, "Will you look at your son?"

"I don't like kids!" Morgan said.

"Fine I'm going to find a way to make you two bond, after all my mother was able to bond with me right away, and she died when I was three. I won't have my son grow up without a mother! Now either you come over here or I'll wheel him over there!" Zarbon said.

"Ok go ahead and do that sweetheart," Morgan said.

Zarbon wheeled him over, "See now look at him, isn't he sweet?" Zarbon asked.

Morgan looked at ZJ; ZJ started to yawn, Morgan then glared at Zarbon, "I guess so." She said.

"Look at those Asian looking eyes, they're shaped like mine, come on you've always wanted an Asian looking kid," Zarbon said.

"Don't you think I've been humiliated enough being pregnant? I mean for God sakes Zarbon, you made fun of me when I got bigger!" Morgan said.

"Yah because I was kidding, I didn't really think you looked like a whale, I was exaggerating. But don't take it out on him, he didn't ask to be born." Zarbon said.

"I didn't ask him to be born either." Morgan said crossing her arms.

"That does it!" Zarbon then put some foam soap on his hands and took the baby out, "Come on how could you say no to a face like this?" Zarbon asked.

Morgan looked at the baby, "No," She said.

Zarbon started to frown, "Oh don't listen to her Zarbon JR, she doesn't understand the chemistry between you both yet," Zarbon said.

"You named him when I was asleep?" Morgan asked.

"Yes I did, I didn't want you to worry about trying to find a name." Zarbon said.

A few days later, Morgan was in a wheelchair holding ZJ while Zarbon was wheeling both of them, when the returned home Morgan got into bed while Zarbon bought her breakfast in bed, "Here you go, I made you some breakfast." Zarbon said.

Morgan looked at the squid on the plate, "Wow squid with hot sauce on it," She said.

"It'll help the pain, although I am curious to know why you haven't even tired to look at ZJ, you didn't even give him a word of phrase." Zarbon said.

"What is your point?" Morgan asked.

"Are you suffering from postpartum depression?" Zarbon asked.

"I am not; look up the symptoms on the internet for me please." Morgan said.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, "Ok then…" Then ZJ started crying, "He needs his diaper changed I'll bet, I'm coming ZJ, daddy is coming!" Zarbon then ran out of the room.

Morgan then said, "Don't leave me alone Zarbon!" she then looked to see if he was totally gone, she lifted up her pillow, and got a bottle of vodka out and started drinking it.

A couple of days later, Zarbon was paying attention to the baby, and Morgan was drinking vodka secretly, then Zarbon came in and saw Morgan drinking Vodka, "Morgan are you drinking vodka?" Zarbon asked with a shocked look on his face.

"No why?" Morgan asked.

Zarbon took Morgan to the doctor, "How are things going with Morgan Zarbon?" the doctor asked.

"She's acting weird, she doesn't give our son a word of praise, I mean look at her, she doesn't eve smile when I bring him up." Zarbon said.

"That is because I don't have any affection for him." Morgan said.

"I did an examination on her and her liver is a little goofy." The doctor said.

"What do you mean a little goofy?" Zarbon asked.

"She's been drinking vodka lately," the doctor said.

"I knew that wasn't water you were drinking; I knew you were hiding something!" Zarbon said.

"So what, don't you drink too when some kid crying is annoying you?" Morgan asked.

"How dare you say that, you take that back!" Zarbon said.

"Never!" Morgan said.

"Just watch her; she shouldn't be drinking just days after her son has been born." The doctor said.

"Fuck yah I'll drink!" Morgan said.

"Watch your language Morgan," Zarbon said.

"Make sure to hide every ounce of alcohol Zarbon." The doctor said.

"I'll do better than that, I'll throw it out!" Zarbon said.

"Man Zarbon you suck!" Morgan said.

"You're talking dirty again Morgan." Zarbon said.

Zarbon threw every ounce of alcohol that Morgan bought, but it did not work, because a friend of her's sent her some in the mail. Zarbon became suspicious of the packages that Morgan received.

He went upstairs and saw that Morgan was flat out drunk, "Morgan you lied to me, and you said that you ordered lingerie from Victoria's Secret!" Zarbon said walking up to her.

"Leave me alone before you get slapped!" Morgan said.

"Morgan let go of the bottle now! It's for your own good!" Zarbon said Morgan then slapped him in the face.

"You just slapped me in the face, you asshole!" Zarbon said running out of the room.

"Why don't you go and fuck yourself you dimwitted alien!" Morgan said pissed off.

Zarbon got mad and punched a hole in the door, "You inhumane tyrant! You're treating me like shit! You're so inhumane!" Zarbon said pissed off.

Then the doorbell rang, "Coming!" Zarbon went downstairs and got the door, it was Julie Morgan's dad's girlfriend, she was here with some of Morgan and Zarbon's other friends, "Hello everyone, Julie what are you and everyone else doing here?" Zarbon asked.

"We're here for the baby shower," Julie said.

"Now is not such a good time, Morgan is a little sick." Zarbon said.

"Maybe I should take her temperature." Julie said.

"No I don't mean that kind of sick," Zarbon said.

"She's pregnant again?" Julie asked.

"No you don't understand, she's…" Morgan came down the stairs trashed as ever.

"What it's my birthday? Well happy firkin birthday to me then!" she drank some more out of the vodka bottle.

"No we're here for the baby shower." Julie said.

"Oh damn you bitches! You shouldn't have, I mean you really, really shouldn't have! I hate baby showers, unless there are a bunch of cute guys there I can flirt with, that especially goes for my man Zarbon! He's the most funniest creature ever!" Morgan then hiccupped, went to the bedroom and fell asleep passed out.

"Maybe this was a bad time," Julie said.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see that." Zarbon said.

"If there is anything I can do for you and her don't hesitate to ask." Julie said.

"Don't worry Julie I won't." Zarbon said.

"What are we going to do with all the gifts then?" Julie asked.

"Just set them down, we'll open them much later." Zarbon said.

All the gals set the gifts by the couch and left, "Thanks for coming guys; I'm really sorry about today!" Zarbon said. Zarbon went over to Morgan to pick her up and put her into bed, then ZJ started crying again, "I'm coming ZJ!" Zarbon said dropping Morgan and running to ZJ's room.

The next day, Morgan woke up and saw that Zarbon tied to the bed, "What the hell is going on?" Morgan asked.

"Oh hello Morgan, sorry I had to tie you down, to prevent you from taking another sip of vodka!" Zarbon said.

"I'm Polish I'm supposed to drink vodka to keep me warm." Morgan said.

"No excuse Morgan!" Zarbon said.

"Come on just a little taste?" Morgan asked.

"No you're going to watch a movie to keep you entertain and as soon as I'm done changing ZJ then I'll make you lunch, at least I'm glad that I'm out of Law School for the summer, and that I got a couple of weeks off from work." Zarbon said.

"So what's the movie called?" Morgan asked.

"It's Marie Antoinette, by Sofia Coppola," Zarbon said, getting the movie that he rented from blockbuster and putting it into the DVD player.

"No anything but that, I won't be able to stand all this stuff, all the stupid rock music in the background!" Morgan said.

"Sorry but I've got to go change ZJ and feed him his lunch," Zarbon said walking out of the room.

"No! God damn you Sofia Coppola!" Morgan said closing her eyes as the movie started.

"Uh I feel like I'm taking care of two babies! Oh well that's the way life goes I suppose." Zarbon thought as he was changing ZJ's diaper.

Later on Morgan was at the desk with Zarbon standing behind her, "So how did the movie go?" Zarbon asked.

"It was terrible, personally I would rather have a limb yanked off than watch another bad historical movie, they could have at least told us what happened to her even though we know what happened to her." Morgan said.

"Now Morgan since you were drunk in front of Julie and the other ladies, I'm forcing you to write them thank you notes for the lovely gifts that they gave to us." Zarbon said.

"Ok, ok, I'm writing them, I have no problem with writing to them." Morgan said as she was writing the thank you notes.

Later on Morgan was in bed untied while Zarbon was asleep, all the sudden ZJ cried, "I'm coming ZJ!" Zarbon then ran to ZJ's room to look after him, this was Morgan's chance to escape.

Morgan went down to the kitchen, went into the refrigerator, and saw some beer, "There you are my pretty pretties!" Morgan said taking a beer out of the refrigerator, little did she know that she set her foot inside a rope, and the rope tightened and she was now handing upside down in the air. "All right whose evil plan was this?" Morgan asked annoyed.

Zarbon walked into the kitchen holding ZJ, "Yes it worked!" he said.

"Are you planning on killing me like those aliens did in those Predator movies?" Morgan asked.

"No the point was to make sure that you wouldn't drink anymore alcohol!" Zarbon said.

"Uh Zarbon you're an evil genius!" Morgan said.

Zarbon put ZJ down and clapped his hands, "Well done Morgan, good job you finally figured out that I'm ten times ahead of you!" Zarbon said as he picked ZJ back up and put him in his arms.

"Can you cut me down now?" Morgan asked.

"Only on one condition, you must stay at home and take care of ZJ because I have to go back to work this week." Zarbon said.

"Ok I'll do it," Morgan said, Zarbon ripped the rope in half and Morgan fell to the ground.

Zarbon left the house the next morning, he kissed Morgan on the lips and left, "Bye," Morgan said.

ZJ started crying, "I have no idea what the hell I'm doing!" the baby continued to cry, "Oh shut up will you? I don't have time for this!" Morgan asked. The baby ignored her pleas and continued to cry.

"Maybe if I put sleeping pills in his bottle then I can shut him up! No that'll kill him, oh man!" Morgan she started to cry too.

Later that day in the evening, Zarbon came home and saw the Morgan was sleeping on the couch with ZJ in her arms asleep, "How's he doing Morgan?" Zarbon asked.

"He's doing fine," Morgan said.

"How did you ever get him to be quiet?" Zarbon asked.

"Simple I changed his diaper and gave him some milk," Morgan said.

"You breastfed him?" Zarbon asked.

"No way, I got some milk for him from the refrigerator," Morgan said.

"Which reminds me, I got some more formula milk from the store." Zarbon said taking out the formula from the grocery bag.

"I'm so tired, Zarbon can you put me to sleep?" Morgan asked.

"Sure I will, but first I have to put the baby to bed." Zarbon then took ZJ out of Morgan's arms and took him to his room.

Morgan was shocked, "Man Zarbon, you chose him over me again! Although I hate to admit it, but I think I love ZJ more than ever now that we bonded!" Morgan said.

End of Story

Note: For the continued sage of Zarbon, Morgan and their friends/enemies see the collection "Back to World War 2".


End file.
